


Прикоснуться к солнцу

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: От прикосновения Наруто белые Зецу превращаются в деревья.





	Прикоснуться к солнцу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 в команду WTF Naruto 2016.

Зецу осознал себя, оторвавшись от материнского корешка. У него было две ноги, две руки, глаза, чтобы видеть, рот, чтобы говорить, и пустота внутри. Своей воли у Зецу не было, но он в ней не особенно нуждался, потому что хозяин — человек, вырастивший материнское дерево, — давал ему цель.  
Зецу нравилось пить чужую чакру и превращаться в других людей. Когда он это делал, окружающие улыбались ему перед тем, как он начинал их убивать. Зецу пробовал воссоздать улыбку в родном облике, старательно растягивая острозубый рот, но получалось совсем непохоже. Улыбки походили на солнечный свет — греют, а не ухватишь.  
Зецу не думал о том, почему он любит солнце и воду, но не любит двигаться — просто так было. Тем более, ему всё равно не давали воды и приказывали бегать, в основном ночью. Превращаться и убивать. Зецу пробовал кровь, но это было не то, в чём он нуждался. Он помнил вкус воды, текущей от материнского древа, прохладный покой сна на ветке, и он охотно вернулся бы к этому, если бы мог.  
Когда хозяин послал целый отряд Зецу на перехват двух людей, движущихся с востока, Зецу был озадачен. Люди слабы, и на двоих хватило бы одного его или собрата. Он понял, что что-то не так, лишь когда увидел солнце.  
Как и у самого Зецу, у солнца было две руки, две ноги, глаза и рот. Солнце мчалось навстречу, раскинув руки-лучи, и жар его обжигал даже издалека.  
Хозяин требовал, чтобы они убили солнце.  
Зецу захотелось улыбаться, и он улыбнулся, как умел, — криво, широко и зло. Приказ хозяина и собственное желание приблизиться, урвать кусочек огненной чакры, бросили его вперёд, навстречу солнцу. На мгновение наполненные чистым золотым светом глаза промелькнули совсем близко, а потом обжигающая ладонь с размаху врезалась Зецу в грудь и отшвырнула его прочь.  
Зецу упал, и земля мягко подхватила его. Солнце ускользало, убегало, но отпечаток его прикосновения болезненно-сладко тлел на груди, и пустота внутри вдруг начала заполняться.  
Воля хозяина растаяла как дым, осталась только свобода, остался только он сам, неотвратимо заполняющий себя же, осталась только земля, полная воды, и небо, полное света. Зецу потянулся к ним, отчаянно желая объять необъятное, и у него получилось. Ног стало больше, чем две, и он со вздохом погрузил их как можно глубже в землю. Рук стало больше, чем две, и он раскинул их навстречу небу.  
Больше он не нуждался в глазах, чтобы видеть. Больше он не нуждался во рте, чтобы улыбаться. Зецу — высокое стройное дерево с шумящей зелёной листвой — был счастлив.


End file.
